Kissable Magic
by Nichire
Summary: --COMPLETE-- It started out as a dare, but became something much more. Serena was the winner of a national contest, and she didn't even want the prize! But its possible that she could've lost something too. Her heart.
1. 1

All standard disclaimers apply. It's obvious where I got the idea for this story. Keep reading, you'll see. If its content is similar to yours or someone you know, I'm sorry. It was purely coincidental. Other than that, I'd like to thank Blockbuster Videos for their weird promotions, and everyone who takes a chance reading this piece of insanity. Yes, it is a crazy story. But in case you didn't know, I'm a crazy person. Enjoy!  
  
Kissable Magic By Nichire Romance/Comedy Nov 2002  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What am I supposed to do with it?!" Serena looked to her four best friends, Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy for a solution.  
  
"Sell it."  
  
"Store it."  
  
"Throw it away."  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Raye.  
  
"What? I could use it to practice martial arts on."  
  
"When are you supposed to get it?"  
  
"The letter said that it'd arrive sometime this afternoon. I have to cut our shopping trip short just so I can be home to receive the stupid thing. I don't even want it!" Serena wailed, "I just signed up as a gag, a DARE people!! I was NOT supposed to win!"  
  
"Calm down, Serena," started Lita, "you're acting like this is the worst thing that could ever happen. I think it's cool."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Mina. "Hey, let me see that letter again." She took the letter, unfolded it, and read its contents again. "I can't believe that you're the winner of the life-size Spiderman!"  
  
"The odds of that happening were..." started Amy as she pulled out a calculator, "10,073,478 to 1."  
  
"Yeah, so seriously, what am I supposed to do with it?"  
  
"Throw a celebration party, Meatball Head. I know--a costume party!" said Raye.  
  
"What a great idea!" said Mina, "and give out prizes to whoever happens to dress up with anything to do with Spiderman."  
  
"Hmmm...that actually sounds good. When? What kind of prizes, who do I invite and what kind of food should I serve? Lita, you'll help with that won't you?"  
  
"You know I will, Serena," she answered.  
  
"And don't worry about the party. We know you have that project to finish for your class. We'll figure everything out," Mina said.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about," Serena said dryly.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, trust us," said Lita. "Everything will be fine."  
  
"Yeah, you just go wait for the guest of honor," continued Mina.  
  
"Oh right! I almost forgot about him. Swing by later and get a look at man in tights. Oh, and Mina, please remember to pick up my lipstick from the department store. I'm all out, and they're the only people with that particular shade."  
  
"Alrighty. What shade was that again?"  
  
"Kissable Magic!" everyone said, exasperated. They had been over this a few times.  
  
"If she doesn't remember, please, someone pick it up for me," Serena begged.  
  
"Alright, already!" said Raye, "Now get going--you never know when those delivery guys show up."  
  
Serena made a face and stuck out her tongue. "I'm going, I'm going. Bye!" She shouted as she ran out of the cafe.  
  
"So, when is this party supposed to take place?" asked Amy, "It can't be tonight, I have a 50 page essay to write for my Psychology course."  
  
"Don't worry Amy, we'll see if Serena's up to having it either this later this month or the beginning of next. Her project will be done by then and we need to give everyone time to find costumes. When's your paper due?" asked Mina.  
  
"In four months."  
  
"I figured that," muttered Lita. "Hey, let's get going. I need some ideas on what to serve. How many people are we inviting?"  
  
Mina and Raye looked at each other and smirked.  
  
"Oh dear," said Amy, "I don't think I want to be around when Serena sees all the guests you two are planning to invite to her tiny apartment."  
  
"But, you'll be there, won't you dear Amy?" asked Raye.  
  
Amy smiled and nodded eagerly. Her blue eyes opened wide, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. What costumes are we going to wear?"  
  
"Costumes!!" shouted Mina.  
  
"Another reason we need to leave--preferably today!" said Lita.  
  
"Gawd Lita, a little louder. We're going."  
  
The girls got up and left the cafe, excitedly talking about all the things they needed to get done for the impromptu party.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was at home wondering where she was going to put a life-size Spiderman.  
  
'I wonder if he's posable. Maybe I'll sit him on the couch. Man, I wish that delivery guy would hurry up.'  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I love it when that happens." She walked to the door and opened it. "Hi!"  
  
"Hello," smiled the cute delivery guy. He had a dimple in his left cheek. "I have a delivery for..." he checked his clipboard, "Ms. Serena Tsukino."  
  
"That's me. You can just roll it on in."  
  
The guy smiled again and wheeled in the largest box Serena had ever seen into the apartment. No labels were on it except for her name and address.  
  
"Where do you want it?"  
  
"Uh..." she looked around again, "just sit it near that wall, please."  
  
He settled the heavy box where she desired, and handed her the clipboard for her signature. After that was done, she bade the guy good day and turned her attention to her new roommate. She walked around the box and looked it over from all sides. Slowly running her hand over the edges, she found the area designed for opening. She ran over to her desk and grabbed her scissors and cut the tape holding it closed. When one panel was finally opened, a steady rush of packing popcorn suddenly flooded into the room.  
  
Serena backed away in surprise, and tripped over the debris. "Ahhh!!" Of course, the klutziness hadn't completely left our favorite meatball-headed blond. She fell face first into the packing.  
  
She lay there a while contemplating life. "I'm glad no one was around to see that, especially Raye."  
  
She blinked a couple of times and saw something in her peripheral vision. Looking up, she realized she was looking at red boots. "Oh, wow." Her eyes traveled further up the man in blue and met with well muscled calves, firm looking thighs, and a large bulge at the..."  
  
"Whoa!!" Serena thought out loud. "It's a mannequin! Just because it's life-size doesn't mean it has to be life-like. Why would a dummy need...need...THAT?!"  
  
Averting her eyes after a moment's hesitation, she continued her inspection of her prize. Finally rising to her feet, she lightly touched the popular superhero. 'Feels real,' she thought. 'Looks real' she glanced back down, 'Too real.'  
  
She grabbed the shoulders and struggled to get the dead weight out of the box. "And your weight seems to be real too, Spidey." Grunting, she finally got him out of the box. Tired from her exertions, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Sorry to use you like this man, but you're heavy and I need a breather--hope you don't mind. Whew," she sighed, "definitely need to start going back to the gym. What do you think?" Looking up into Spiderman's face, she shook her head a couple of times. Realizing whom, or rather what she was talking to, she turned around. "Oh man, just look at me--I'm talking to a DUMMY! I need professional help." Her stomach rumbled. "Or better yet, food!"  
  
Still winded from her recent workout, she grabbed the phone and ordered a pizza.  
  
**********  
  
"He's certainly impressive," remarked Amy.  
  
"Oh, before I forget--here Serena," Mina handed her a bag.  
  
"Thanks Mina," she opened the bag and took out her lipstick and put some on. It was her favorite shade and it could only be found in department stores.  
  
"I'll say," Lita continued their conversation, "Very life-like. Hey! How come he's taller than Toby Maguire?"  
  
"How do you know if he's taller than Toby Maguire?" asked Serena.  
  
"Are you kidding? He's one of the best actors there is." She suddenly got a dreamy expression, and sighed, "did you see him in Pleasantville? He totally pulled me in. He looked just like my old boyfriend."  
  
"Uhh, right Lita," interrupted Mina, "anyway this big fella right here is based on Spiderman, not Toby Maguire. Who knows how tall our hero is in the comic book world."  
  
"He's 6'2"."  
  
Surprised, everyone turn to look at Amy.  
  
"I don't just study, you know?"  
  
"She doesn't?" mouthed Serena to Lita.  
  
"I wonder what the rest of him looks like."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You Meatball Head!" Raye whacked Serena with a pillow. "Who do you think?"  
  
"I don't know how many times I let that Meatball Head comment slide today, Raye, but you're gonna get yours just for that one," said Serena.  
  
Grabbing the pillow before Serena could retaliate, Lita asked, "Hey, do you think he has a real face under that mask, or is it, you know, just shaped wax or whatever?"  
  
"I doubt its just wax. I mean, the rest of him certainly looks real," answered Serena. Getting up, she walked over the man in blue tights and fingered his arm. "Looks and feels real," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Amy, who had also gotten up to get a closer look, heard her and turned bright red. Unfortunately, she had bent over to pick up something she dropped and her eyes found the bulge at the apex of his thighs when she overheard Serena's comment. Straightening up quickly, she changed the subject, "So what are you wearing for the party?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet," answered Mina. "There's a lot to choose from."  
  
"Well, in keeping with the comic theme since it's our party," started Lita, "why don't we go as a character from some popular strips."  
  
"Oooh, I wanna be Wonder Woman," said Raye. "I already have the black hair, great legs, and not to mention a fabulous body if I don't say so myself."  
  
"Yeah, Raye, please don't say so," Serena grabbed the pillow Lita had commandeered earlier and hurled it at Raye, "and that's for hitting me earlier, and calling me Meatball Head I don't know how many times today!"  
  
A tongue war ensued.  
  
"Anyway," Mina turned her attention away from them, "I think I'll be Supergirl. I saw that on TV last month, and she was kinda cool."  
  
"I want to be something classy since I'm still considered one of the guys by...well, guys. How about Lois Lane--Star Reporter for the Daily Planet? Maybe I'll meet my Superman. How about you, Amy?"  
  
"I know the perfect costume for Amy," remarked Raye, pausing from her argument with Serena, "Catwoman!!"  
  
The girls fell over laughing.  
  
"Yeah! Who'd figure out our nice, sweet Amy would go for leather and a whip?"  
  
"What do you say Amy? Could you be a Bad girl for one night?"  
  
Amy studied the floor, "With 4" stiletto heels, and fire engine red lipstick?" she asked.  
  
"The works, Amy," answered Mina.  
  
Amy suddenly looked up with a certain gleam in her eyes and a smirk. She quirked one eyebrow, and in a perfect imitation of Michelle Phieffer, uttered "Meow."  
  
"All right Amy!" everyone shouted and laughed.  
  
"Ok, so now we need one for Serena," said Mina.  
  
"Well," started Lita, "seeing how it's at her apartment and Spidey belongs to her, I say she goes as M.J."  
  
"Well, I'd have to get a wig, cause there's no way I'm dying my hair red just for one night, and I don't have time to really look for one. I still have my project to work on and it's due soon. I don't have time to spend looking all over for a nice wig."  
  
"Add that to the list of things to do then, Amy. Don't worry Serena," said Raye, "we'll find the perfect wig for you--and it won't make your head look bigger than it already is."  
  
"Thanks Raye....HEY!!"  
  
Later, after the girls had left, Serena walked into her bedroom. Instantly her eyes were drawn to the newest addition. Spiderman now occupied a spot in a corner. The girls had helped move him out of the living room. Serena felt that he was too out of place in her living room. She didn't have a guestroom, he'd be a fire hazard in the kitchen, and he couldn't fit in a closet, so her bedroom was her only resort.  
  
"My own hero," she thought out loud. Walking over to where he stood, she recalled what she and the girls had talked about earlier.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if a superhero were in love with you?" Serena asked her friends.  
  
"Yeah, right, Meatball Head. Like we live in a world where that could happen. You've been watching too many of those Japanese anime cartoons," replied Raye.  
  
"That's not what I mean. But think about it, the guy may have his secret identity and everything, but did you ever think about how much he must love the girl? The superhero always goes out of his way just to save her. Of course it's his job, and he saves other people too, but he makes sure that she's safe first. Imagine someone who just drops anything and everything he's doing to make sure you're all right. That's powerful love. I'd love to have my own hero."  
  
The girls looked thoughtful.  
  
"That's true," remarked Raye, "Superman reversed time so Lois Lane could live in one of those Superman movies--can't remember which one."  
  
"And didn't Batman reveal his identity to someone for the girl he loved?," asked Mina.  
  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised," said Lita, "I loved to have a superhero love me too, Serena."  
  
"Yeah, but the girl is always in particular danger."  
  
Everyone fell over and groaned, "Argh! Amy!!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind being loved by a superhero, no matter what the risk. Of course, I'd take an nice, honest, sweet, handsome, intelligent, and charming guy too."  
  
"We all want that to happen Serena," said Mina. "Let us know your secret when it happens for you, and we'll do the same for each other, okay?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Looking at his costume, she remembered what Lita had asked.  
  
"Do you think he has a real face under that mask, or is it, you know, just shaped wax or whatever?"  
  
Now, more than a little curious, Serena peered closely at the neck of the superhero. She saw where the hooded masked began and gently tugged it free from the bodysuit of the costume. Not wanting to cause any damage to what could be his face, she slowly and tenderly took the hood off. A face was there.  
  
And what a face it was!  
  
Serena stepped back in awe. The man didn't look anything like Toby Maguire. He looked more like...like...she didn't know who, because this guy definitely broke the mold--literally.  
  
Sightless, deep sapphire blue eyes seemed to stare into her cerulean eyes. They were fringed with the finest black eyelashes. His strong mouth was quirked in a grin, his skin was tanned, as if he had been out in the sun a lot, and his hair was the blackest of midnight.  
  
He was beautiful. Just like what those Greek sculptures would have been. She had her own, personal personification of a Greek myth standing here in her bedroom! But which myth was it? Apollo? No, he'd probably be blond. Ares? No, the face looked too friendly. Who? She couldn't remember her mythology.  
  
Serena walked over to him once again. She just had to touch him, feel him, just for a moment. Taking her time, she slowly began running her hand through his feather soft hair, around the curve of his left ear, down the angle of his cheekbone, and then one finger across his firm lips. He felt so real.  
  
"But you're not real," she finished the thought. She looked back into his endless blue, yet unseeing eyes, "but I wouldn't mind it if you were real." With that, she leaned up on tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek, then turned and got ready for bed. She undressed quickly. Even though he was just a mannequin, it still felt weird. She hopped into bed, and pulled out some notes from her classes.  
  
She was so involved in her work that she missed seeing her new roommate's finger twitch slightly. 


	2. 2

All standard disclaimers apply. Characters are based by Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In the wee hours of the morning, all was relatively silent throughout the city as the citizens slumbered. In Serena's bedroom, however, not everyone was asleep.  
  
With careful movement, a young man stretched his limbs and massaged his neck. He was in pain and his vision was blurry. First things first. He blinked a few times. When everything cleared, he took in his surroundings. 'What's going on?' He thought, 'How did I get here? Where am I? What day is it? And why do I hurt so much?' As all these questions buzzed around his head, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and saw the somewhat disheveled bodysuit. Another pertinent question arose, 'What happened to me?' His attention was then drawn to the bed.  
  
Taking shaky and painful steps, he slowly walked over to the sleeping beauty. Who else could she have been but Sleeping Beauty with hair like pure sunshine spread across her pillow. Soft, creamy skin with a touch of pink on each cheek; a straight, pert little nose, and a full beautiful, luscious mouth that was slightly open. Yes, this Sleeping Beauty was just begging to be awakened with a kiss. He leaned in to do just that when a sharp, searing pain shot through his limbs.  
  
Brought back to reality, he realized his situation. He didn't know where he was, who SHE was, how he came to be, or how long his newfound freedom would last. All he had to go on was this girl. He could stand here forever and just watch her sleep, or better yet, kiss her awake. Remembering what happened moments ago, he fought the urge. He was in so much pain. It felt like he hadn't moved in years.  
  
_*Tell me genius; could it be because you've NEVER moved before?!*_  
  
'But if that's the case, how am I alive and aware now? What happened?' Moving his arm a bit, he winced and restrained from making a noise. 'Who cares,' he continued, 'I'm tired and I just want to lay down.' Taking his time, he carefully stretched out beside the golden beauty on her bed. 'I won't stay long, it's just that coming alive is very tiring.'  
  
_*Yeah sure*,_ replied the voice, _*and it has nothing to do with wanting to be closer to the gorgeous girl, right?*  
_  
'Of course not,' he thought back, 'I owe my moment of freedom to this girl. Somehow, I know I do. I'd never do anything to harm her.'  
  
Serena turned in her sleep and moved closer to the warmth that she felt radiating off of his body.  
  
Brushing a stray tendril from her eyes, the man spoke again to the voice, 'I'd do anything to please her if I could.' He felt a strange tingling sensation going across his body. 'But even now, I can feel myself turning back into my original form.' He gazed tenderly at Serena as she moved her head closer to nuzzle where his hand was absently caressing her. He wanted to hold her close to him, but was afraid that his arm would go back to its original state before he was able to retrieve it. Then where would he be? She might throw him away and he'd next awaken in a dumpster or something.  
  
Fear ran through him. Would he awaken again? He'd do anything to meet with this girl, find out her name, her likes and dislikes, talk with her, kiss her...  
  
_*Well, you CAN do something about that last one, buddy boy.*  
_  
Reluctantly, he got out of the bed and leaned over and whispered, "Thanks for the memories." He bent slightly and lightly brushed a kiss on her cheek. He gazed at Sleeping Beauty fondly and brushed his thumb down her face once more and moved his hardening body back to where he was first positioned, and stood vigil over the sleeping girl until the world was once again faded to black.  
  
************  
  
Serena awoke feeling so refreshed. She hadn't slept so well in a long time. Yawning, she opened her eyes and focused on the man positioned in the corner. "Good morning, Spidey!" She ran over to him and gave him a quick hug, "Lovely day isn't it?" She giggled and gathered her clothes and bounced into the shower. She didn't know why she felt so happy and carefree today, but the reason didn't matter to her. Afterwards she fixed breakfast, ate, grabbed her keys, and went off to class.  
  
The day just kept getting better, she got to all of her classes on time, and she found out she aced her Literature quiz. She was majoring in Journalism; she wanted to be a food critic. So far, she was on the right track.  
  
She met up with the girls at the end of the day at their usual spot, the cafe. "Hey guys, guess what?"  
  
"Hey Serena, you look happy today. I heard you did well in your Lit class," said Lita.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I'm glad too, I studied hard for that one. But wait until you hear what I did last night." She waited; she loved torturing them with suspense.  
  
"Spit it out already, Meatball Head!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I removed Spidey's hood."  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone chorused. Mina had sprayed the drink she was sipping over the table.  
  
Serena looked confused. "What's wrong with you all? You're acting like I told you I AM Spiderman or something. It's not _that_ big of a deal."  
  
"Well, did he have a face?"  
  
Serena reflected, "Oh he had a face alright. Quick, name some popular Greek myth heroes. I couldn't think of many last night."  
  
"Ares."  
  
"Cupid."  
  
"Zeus."  
  
"Hermes."  
  
"Who?" Serena asked.  
  
"He was the messenger of the Gods."  
  
"Oh. No. Anyway, I wanted to know because the guy they modeled him after has got the face of one of those Greek statues that we always hear about. He's perfect. He's gotta be one of them, I just can't think of which one though."  
  
"I wanna see this guy unveiled," said Lita.  
  
"Me too," agreed Mina.  
  
"NO!!" shouted Serena, jumping up. They all looked at her, a little scared, even Raye. "Uh, I mean, wait until the party. You can see him then." She laughed nervously to pass off the awkward moment. "Um, did you get to invite everyone?"  
  
"No, not yet," Mina answered, "Just a few people more, and then we just need to get music, but that's no problem, right Raye?" Raye nodded. "We also have to take care of the smaller details. No big deal."  
  
"Who's coming?"  
  
"Everyone."  
  
"What do you mean by 'everyone'?"  
  
"Look, don't worry about it Serena, it'll be fine. You just hurry up on that project. How's that going by the way?"  
  
"Ok; I'm almost finished. I'll need this party as soon as it's over. I think I'll be more help then, too. This is funny, it's MY party, but I'm hardly helping out with anything."  
  
"I'm sure you'd do the same for any one of us Serena. That's what friends are for."  
  
"I know. Thanks," she smiled. "But where will my friends be when its clean-up time?"  
  
All of the girls avoided eye contact by looking in different directions and/or whistling.  
  
"Some friends," Serena laughed. "Well, I gotta go talk with a few people. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye Serena."  
  
She arrived home late that night. It was hard catching up with all the people she needed to talk to. Everyone had such busy lives. Now, all she wanted to do was collapse in bed. She walked to her room to do just that. "Hey Spidey," she greeted. She didn't bother washing her makeup off either; she just put on her nightclothes. "We really need to find you another name. Spiders creep me out." She walked over and leaned on him for a moment. She wondered what she would wear as her M.J. costume. It didn't have to be too complicated. Spiderman was a modern comic. She studied his still face, again marveling at how real he felt and looked. She brushed her hand down his face like she did the night before. "This is becoming a routine." She walked around him to be face-to-face and studied him more. An idea popped into her head. She ran to her bag and grabbed some paper and pencils. She walked back to where she was and positioned herself directly in front of him.  
  
She did a few quick sketches of him. She wanted to immortalize his face, even though he was kind of immortal already. They did a good job building him. She colored the ones she like best and signed each of them after she finished--something she remembered her art teacher telling her to always do, even if it was just a doodle. She didn't give any of them a title because she still hadn't remembered the Greek myth he reminded her of. Stepping further back, she admired her work. "Hmm...not bad. Maybe I'll do a real painting." Turning to look at the clock, she saw that three hours had passed by. "Wow. Time flies." She faced him again, "Until tomorrow, goodnight Spidey." She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek again like the night before.  
  
Putting the papers away in her nightstand, she caught her reflection and sighed, "Aww man, I do _not_ feel like taking this makeup off," she groaned. She walked to the bathroom and started the process of taking of the day old powder, blush, and lipstick. With that done, she turned the light off and walked to her bed and just collapsed, as she wanted to earlier.  
  
Serena was practically asleep when she felt a presence in her room. Brushing it off as just being overtired, she snuggled further into her warm covers and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Just as she surrendered to dreamland, someone else was awakening.  
  
The pain wasn't as bad tonight. Wait a minute. Tonight?  
  
He was free again!  
  
He instantly turned his attention to the Sleeping Beauty. His steps were quicker and steadier than last time. He really wanted to wake her and see what color her eyes were, and hear the sound of her voice. But how would she react? Would she scream, hit it, toss him out, or call for help? Too many bad things could happen. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. No. The best thing to do was to keep a low profile, and just hope to reawaken again to learn more. He'd decide what to do as each day was allowed him.  
  
He looked at the clock and saw that it was just past 2 a.m. She shouldn't be up for hours. Brushing her hair away and trailing a finger down her face again tonight, he whispered to her, "Hello again. Thank you for allowing me another day of freedom." He just had to learn more about this girl. He decided to take a tour.  
  
He looked all around her room. It was a comfortable, cozy room. Done in neutral colors, but bright colors were thrown in here and there. He gathered that she was a laid back girl, but knew how to have fun. Pictures were scattered on her nightstand. 'It must be her family and friends.' A larger photo of his beautiful host sat next to a vase of roses. 'Her eyes are blue. As blue as the summer sky playing on the ocean.' Looking around some more, he saw a few paintings of roses hanging on the walls. 'Roses must be her favorite flower.' On further inspection, he saw that they were paintings either done by her, or by an artist that she knew. 'Serena Tsukino. What a lovely name.' "You have true talent, precious one," he whispered. Serena turned over in her sleep.  
  
He stretched his arms as he continued his tour. The pain was diminishing as time moved on. He walked into another room. The living room was filled with things. More areas were covered with pictures and photos. He walked over to a bookcase and looked at a few books that she owned. 'Ms. Tsukino has quite an extensive library. If I wake up again, I'll try to read one.' Rounding another piece of furniture, he bumped into a music case of some sort. He pulled out a few, and looked at the titles. She had a wide variety of music styles too.  
  
His dream girl was beautiful, very talented, had taste, and liked a variety instead of doing the same things over and over again. She was wonderful! 'I wonder what kind of food she has in her fridge. I want to try something before my time's up.'  
  
He made his way to what he assumed was the kitchen. Opening the fridge was tougher than he thought--he hadn't gained his full strength yet. He peered in when it was finally opened. Inside he saw milk, eggs, juice, bagels, pizza, and water. 'Not much. I don't mean to eat her out of house and home, but I've never tried pizza before.' He saw that three slices remained. He took two. 'She won't miss these.' Shuffling over to the microwave oven, he popped the slices in. He didn't know how he knew what anything was, but he wasn't about to complain when everything was going so well.  
  
The microwave was louder than he thought though. Stopping it before the bell went off, he froze and listened for any sounds of motion coming from Serena's bedroom. All seemed quiet. 'Serena must be a deep sleeper,' he thought. Before he could take his first bite, that tingling, stiffening sensation returned. He quickly devoured the pizza. It slightly burned him because it hadn't had time to cool. He cleaned up as fast as he could and tiptoed back to Serena's room. Seeing that she was still asleep, he continued his soft steps over to his corner. He really wanted to kiss her goodnight again, but he had taken too many risks for tonight. He stilled further as he saw Serena open her eyes slightly to look at where he was standing. He managed to restrain from gasping at her beauty, but he couldn't hold in the jerk. Her photos didn't do her justice. Even with the sleep in her eyes, she was more glorious than he could have ever imagined.  
  
Serena, for her part, was just turning over in her sleep when she thought she saw something move. She opened her eyes again and glanced at Spidey. "Must have been my imagination," she murmured, and went back to sleep.  
  
Her roommate was glad that his limbs were too stiff to move. At the sound of her melodious voice, he wanted to run to her, enfold her within his arms, and vow his undying love to her.  
  
_*Undying love? You've never even met the girl! And even if you did, how's it gonna work?*_  
  
'I don't know, but I'll be thankful for each day that I have with her. Even if its just to be close to her, it's enough.'  
  
_*Yeah, that's what you say now. But, how long will it stay that way?*_  
  
And so with the voice's opinion and the memory of Sleeping Beauty's voice, his surroundings became black once again.  
  
**********  
  
Time passed quickly, and the party was in a two weeks. Serena kept up her routine of going to school, hanging with her friends, and even helping with party plans. All major assignments were finished, so she felt that she had a lot of free time to catch up on the social scenes. She even got to go with the girls to find their costumes, and the perfect wig for herself. They had practically searched the entire city to find what they wanted. Mina had to put in special order for her Supergirl costume, but all were satisfied with the results. They found out that most of the invited guests were coming, but they figured they'd allow more for crashers. Serena found herself totally relaxing once again during the daytime.  
  
But her favorite times were late at night; she'd set up her easel and paint Spidey's portrait. But she didn't put him in his Spiderman's costume. No, she portrayed him in modern clothes. A deep blue t-shirt that brought out his blue gaze, and a leather jacket that emphasized his sexy, raven hair. Serena hadn't officially decided what to use as a background, but she put a sunny day as a contrast to his nighttime looks. She toyed with the idea of making him stand out at night, but she didn't want him portrayed as being dark.  
  
When she wanted to take a break from working on him, she worked on a portrait of herself, putting the nighttime background to contrast her sunny looks. As they both got closer to being completed, she'd set them side-by- side. If he couldn't be real in life, then they'd always have the world of art.  
  
After each painting session, she'd jokingly thank him for posing, and kissed him goodnight. Then she'd wash off her makeup, change, and hop into bed.  
  
What Serena didn't realize was that during her slumber, her handsome blue-eyed subject walked her apartment. After he had raided her refrigerator, he'd usually spent his time in her bedroom just watching her or reading one of the books he had found on her shelf, while stroking his fingers through her hair. His time of being 'awake' grew longer and longer each time. He was extremely grateful and took advantage of being near his beloved for as long as possible.  
  
He remembered the night when he saw the paintings that she was working on.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He was extremely happy one night when he saw two paintings sitting next to each other. 'She thinks of me!' He had thought excitedly, 'not as what I am, or what I was...or whatever, but as a man of today! I can't believe it! Look at us. US! Does that mean I could possibly have a chance with her?'  
  
_*But how? You're a dummy! LITERALLY! Look,*_ the voice told him, _*just stick with the original plan--take what you can get, while you can get it.*_  
  
'But it's so hard,' he rationalized, 'I LOVE her!'  
  
_*Okay, okay, I understand that. So think about these factors instead: 1. She doesn't even know that you exist, 2. You're eating all of her food--don't think she doesn't notice. She doesn't just blank out or anything you know, so she's must be suspicious. And finally, 3. Even if you two **could** be together, how would you live? You only "awaken" as you call it, at night! When she's asleep! And you stiffen back up to your superhero mode before she even wakes up, which brings us back to point number 1. She doesn't...*_  
  
'...Know I exist.' he finished.  
  
_*I'm sorry. Hey, I'm you, so I know what you're going through. There's really nothing to do but go on as you have been. There's too many risks if you try anything new.*_  
  
It was very painful to go on like this, but he preferred the sweet torture of being so close to her, rather than being given away or worse, thrown away by his beloved blond. His time limit to bask in her presence had now increased to a few of hours, so one night he ventured out of her apartment and went to the park across the street. There, he picked a perfect red rose, her favorite flower. He read in one of her books that the meaning of a red rose was passion and true romance. He certainly felt that, and so he left it beside her.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He kept giving her roses night after night. He knew she must've been confused. But it occurred to him that she may get a little nervous, even scared, if he left them right on her bed. That wasn't his intention, so he started leaving them outside of her apartment door. Soon, Serena had his roses in vases all over the apartment.  
  
But brushing her hair away, feeling her face, and leaving her flowers weren't enough for him anymore. Being stuck between two worlds was heck for him. He soon altered that situation. Directly after delivering her rose, he returned and laid down right next to her, always getting up right when he felt his limbs stiffening. But the time spent being "awake" was getting longer and longer, and therefore, more dangerous.  
  
***********  
  
Serena met with the girls at the cafe. "Hey everyone! What's going on?"  
  
"Serena! Great, just the person we need to see. What time are you gonna be home Friday?" asked Mina.  
  
"I don't have any classes scheduled and no work to do, why?"  
  
"We want to be able to set everything up and make sure we have everything for the party," answered Lita. "I'm gonna bring the food by your place Thursday. You gonna be there?"  
  
"Yeah. Just stop by after seven, you know I have to go my parents house for dinner on Thursdays. But I'll make sure to be back by then."  
  
"We should have someone stay overnight so Serena won't eat all of your food, Lita."  
  
"Raye!" Serena cried, "I'm not that bad. At least not anymore. Right?"  
  
The girls looked skeptical.  
  
"C'mon! Have a little faith."  
  
"I'm willing to give her a chance," said Amy.  
  
"Yeah, Amy? You sure?" asked Lita. When Amy nodded, she continued, "Alright. But don't touch _anything_ Serena! Don't even a peek. I'm serious."  
  
"Alright, Lita, I promise."  
  
"Oh," said Mina, "and since we'll be at your place early, we'll just stay and get dressed there."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"Serena, can you borrow you parents' car today? I need to drop some things off at your place?" asked Raye.  
  
"Uh, I'll ask my mom. I'm sure it'll be no problem. What are you bringing over like that?"  
  
"Just some lights and other things for the music."  
  
"Okay, so now that that's discussed, let's get to the other reason we wanted to see you. Did you ever find out who's been giving you the roses?"  
  
Serena sighed, "No! And it's frustrating too. I've been getting up earlier and earlier trying to see if I could catch him, but he's too fast. That guy must get up with the rooster or something."  
  
"You're not scared that it could be a sick psycho or something?" asked Lita.  
  
"You know what? I don't think I am." She thought about it for a second, "No. I'm not afraid. I guess I was nervous after that first night, but there was never a threatening note, or any note for that matter. I thought secret admirers were supposed to give you hints."  
  
"Where'd you get that idea, Meatball Head?" asked Raye.  
  
Serena squirmed, "Well, it's in all the books," she muttered.  
  
Raye, however, heard her. "Like I said before, you've been watching too much anime. Probably reading those fanfiction stories too. Wake up! This is the real world!"  
  
"I know it's the real world, _Raye_. Thank you. But that doesn't mean that those stories haven't been based on real life situations. My situation is the same, the circumstances that got me there are different. And someone isn't following the script!" she huffed.  
  
The girls laughed at her serious tone, especially when the whole story and the way she put it were ridiculous.  
  
Pulling out her cell phone, "I'm going to call my mom about the car, I'll be right back. Will you order me a bacon cheeseburger, large fries, and a large chocolate milkshake, please?"  
  
"Sure," they answered.  
  
She walked off to complete her task.  
  
She arrived home late again. Well, actually she arrived back home again, late again. The trips back and forth to the apartment to bring Raye's things took a while. Raye had more things to bring over than she thought.  
  
Serena opened her fridge and looked for the leftover Chinese food. "Where's my lo mein?" she asked out loud. "Right Serena, likes someone's gonna answer. I guess I ate it already. I'll have to settle for the fried rice then." She pulled that out and heated it. While she waited, she moved things around in her fridge to make room for whatever food Lita was bringing over tomorrow. She cleaned up whatever mess she had lying around the apartment while she ate, and then made her way to her room.  
  
"Hey Spidey. Wait until you hear about my day..." As her nightly routine, she recounted all the things she did that day while pulling out her painting supplies and setting up her easel. "...and so now I'm back with you. I'm tired, but never too tired for you, my darling hero. I'm just finishing your painting. Just need a few minor details, like some silver specks in your amazing eyes. A few embellishments..." she paused and flicked her brush across the canvas, "...going through your hair. Here, and here." She looked up at him again. "I've finished mine, wanna see?" She ran over to her self-portrait and showed it to him as if he could see. It was a perfect complement to his. "You like it? I do too. Too bad you're not real," She held up her painting next to his, "we'd make a cute couple. Well let me finish yours." She walked back to the easel and worked on it a little more. Fifteen minutes later, a shout of triumph sounded through the entire floor. "Yeeah!! Whooo! It's finished! Whoohooo!!" she said in a loud, singsong voice.  
  
A loud thumping was heard on the other side of her wall, along with yells to be quiet from other neighbors. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 2:17 a.m. "Oh wow, it's later than I thought. I need my beauty sleep." She walked over to him and gave him his nightly kiss on the lips. A few days ago, she too had altered that part of the routine. "Goodnight Spidey." She changed, washed her face, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Serena yawned and started the process of waking up. She stretched, or rather, tried to stretch.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
'Why can't I move?' she thought worriedly. 'Am I wrapped too tight in my covers, or maybe I slept without turning over last night, and now my sides numb?' She looked to see what the problem was and saw that an arm was draped across her waist.


	3. 3

All standard disclaimers apply. Characters are based by Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon. Sorry its SO unbelievably late. If you've read the previous chapters, I suggest reading them again just for a recap. And if you're really kind, then leave a review. Thanks!

Chapter 3

'Oh, okay, its just an arm. I thought I was paralyzed.' She snuggled further into the embrace, and it wasn't until the arm tightened around her for a moment, as if for reassurance, that she fully woke up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs like a banshee.

The stranger awoke and fell off the bed. He was obstructed from view because he was low on the floor. Serena started hurling things at him--anything she could get her hands on, all the while steadily screaming at him.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE? I'M GONNA CALL THE COPS IF YOU DON'T GET OUT!! AAAHHH!!! SOMEONE!!"

The stranger dodged the items being thrown at him and tackled her to make her stop. He pinned her on the bed and held both of her wrist captive above her head. Serena tried kicking him, but he soon ended that tactic by straddling her.

Serena's wild blue eyes opened as wide as she could possibly make them and focused on her attacker. She screamed again, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....._You?_" The scream died in her throat as she recognized who was on top of her. She stopped moving altogether and blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She slowly turned her head to where he was originally standing. Seeing that he wasn't there anymore, she slowly turned her head back to him, now looking confused. Blue met blue. "But, how is this possible? You're a dum...a mannequin."

"I really don't know. But I gotta say, you're taking it far better than I thought you would; you calmed down pretty fast."

"What is that supposed to mean? And would you please get _off_ of me?" He was still pinning her down. She continued her tirade as he moved, "How long have you been like this? Were you faking the enTIRE _TIME?!_"

"No, No, NO!!" he tried to reassure her. "Let me explain. I don't know how this has been happening, but I've been waking up. It's always at night, though, and you were asleep. But I find that each time that I've become aware of things, my consciousness has been lasting longer and longer." He looked over to her window. "This is my first time seeing sunshine, and my first time seeing you awake. You have very beautiful eyes, my love."

Serena took in his story. It was totally unbelievable. But here he was! Talking to her. Then the last part of what he said registered. "I'm not your love! You don't even know me."

"Oh, but I do," He combed his fingers through her loose hair and cupped her cheek. "You _are_ Serena Tsukino, aren't you? You are a spirited, talented young lady, who likes variety in her life. You are loyal to those you love, and you even allow the strangers you meet a liberal amount of trust. You'd do anything to help those who need it. Your dislikes probably include not being able finish all that you set out to accomplish, which I think comes from your helping others. But I want you to know that I'm here to help you. I love you. If you need someone to lean on, let me be your pillar. If you want someone to point the way, I'll be your guide. Please, don't let this wonderful thing happening for us be in vain. I don't want to lose you, but if that's what you wish, then so be it. I'd do anything to please you, Serena." He raised her hand and gently squeezed it.

Serena continued to look at him, and peered deeply into his eyes as though searching for an answer. "This is all so...nuts. It's impossible! I mean _really_. And I cannot believe that I'm actually starting to believe you." She must've gotten an answer, because her expression relaxed. She trailed her finger around his facial plane. "But there's something in your eyes that tells me to believe you."

He caught her hand and tenderly kissed the back of her hand, and gazed lovingly into her eyes. Suddenly, she was gathered up close and locked in a vice-like grip. "You have no idea how tortuous it was for me," he continued, his voice sounded shaky. "I only desire was to hear your voice, to talk with you, to truly get to know you, and you know me. But I was afraid of your reaction when you found out what was happening. I was so afraid, Serena. And now that I'm here and finally have you in my arms, I never want to go back to that darkness again."

"But how can we keep that from happening? I don't really understand."

"Neither do I. But this is the longest I ever stayed conscious. I've never really fallen asleep before. It must be something that you do. Tell me, love, what do you do? What's your routine? It must be something that you do."

"Serena explained her usual schedule, her classes, her friends, painting and talking to him, and then going to bed."

"And there isn't anything else? The only time you've spent with me is when you paint and talk to me?"

"Yeah, and then I go to bed."

"Oh." he sounded disappointed.

"And...uh," she hesitated, and looked away from him.

"Yeah?" he prompted.

"Well, I almost forgot," her face flamed, "I usually kiss you goodnight."

"You do?" he smirked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry. It seems sort of weird now. But I hadn't figured--"

He pressed his fingers against her mouth. "Shhh. It's me who should be apologizing. No one should experience a one-sided kiss. Even if it's just a peck." With that, he lightly brushed his lips against hers. A single, soft kiss. She thought that she could have imagined it. Serena saw that his eyes had darkened from that innocent butterfly kiss. The deep blue eyes became even more loving as he looked down at her. His head slowly lowered to meet her own. Serena's eyes closed. She could feel his warm breath on face, when she suddenly pushed him away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she pushed him away from her and got out of bed. "I believe that you came to life, and I may even believe that you...love...me. Or that you think you do. But I don't fall that quickly buddy. You're certainly moving too fast for me. What we really need to be doing right now is finding out how to keep you here."

He moved to follow her, "I really believe there's something in your kisses...," he made a move to hold her again.

Serena backed away, "Stop that! You already gave me a peck, and that's all I ever did. Besides, for all we know, it could be something that _you've _done. Tell me what happens when you come alive."

He explained that when he woke up, she'd be asleep, so he'd usually kept watch, but soon he started exploring her apartment. Not really snooping, but little things, like reading her books, eating her food. He even went out and strolled around the silent city.

"That was YOU who was eating all my food! I knew I wasn't going crazy." She got a weird look on her face as another thought came up. Her eyes traveled her around the bedroom, "And was that you putting the flowers by my door?"

The meaningful look and tender smile he gave answered her question.

She smiled then. "Thank you, Spidey. That was sweet of you." She moved to kiss him again, but he looked too eager. Instead, she walked to her closet and searched for something to wear. "We really need to find you another name. I don't like spiders, and I hadn't seriously considered giving you another name because you _were _Spiderman. I wasn't expecting to win you, you know."

"Win me?"

"Yeah, you were the prize for Blockbuster video sweepstakes. I thought it was just a promotional gag for the movie. I didn't even want to sign up!"

"What made you sign up?"

"My brother, Sam. It was really stupid. I was there in line complaining how the prizes are never real and how I'd never sign up for anything so crazy, when the little twerp dared me to do it. He _knows_ I never back away from them, no matter how stupid." She brought out some cloths and laid them out. "Hey, considering how you got here, maybe I ought to call you "Dare" or something." She looked him over, "Darryl...no, Darren...Darien. Yeah! Darien! That was relatively easy. What do you think about that name?"

"Whatever you wish is fine with me."

"Argh, fine. Now get out, I have to shower and get dressed," she looked at what he was wearing as she pushed him out the door, "and so do you. You can't run around in those pajamas all day. After my late classes, I'll go out and get you some things."

"Serena, one question. Why are you taking all of this so calmly?"

She smiled wide, "I read a lot of stories."

So after school, Serena spent her time shopping for the newly dubbed, "Darien". She returned with many bags and handed the entire armload to him. Later, after a ridiculously long shower--he'd never experienced that before--he came out dressed in the t-shirt and jeans that she got him. He modeled them for her.

"Wow." she murmured. "You look great!"

He just smiled in response and was moved to take her in his arms to show his appreciation.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I wonder who that is," she was grateful for the interruption. Being so close to him was doing something to her insides. She opened the door.

"LITA!"

"Hey Serena. Look, grab some bags, they're heavy."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' I told you I was coming on Thursday, and you said drop by after seven."

Serena gasped. "It's Thursday already? The party's tomorrow! It's AFTER SEVEN?! My mom's gonna fry me! I didn't even call her!"

"Whoa, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Serena?" came a deep voice outside of the kitchen.

"Who's _that_?" asked Lita.

Darien walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hello," he greeted Lita.

Lita eyes got big as she looked over the gorgeous man, "Hello yourself."

"I heard yelling, I thought I'd check on you," he said, "everything's okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. This is my friend Lita. Lita, Darien. I totally forgot about going to dinner at my folk's house. I gotta call my mom later."

"Yeah, and I have to go do some other things. Uh, Serena, walk me out."

"Sure Lita. Darien. Don't touch anything. Lita forbade me to even peek at what she made." She walked away with Lita in tow.

"Ok," Lita harshly whispered as soon as they were out of earshot. "Who is the fabulous looking man? Where'd you meet him? And what's going on between you two?"

Serena sighed. "It's a long story Lita. I don't have time to go into it. Just _please_, don't say anything to anyone yet. I need to figure what's going on myself. But I promise, you and the girls will be the first to know."

"Alright Serena. I won't say anything yet, but just tell us soon. I don't want to be around Mina if and when she finds out on her own. If you need help, you know where to look. Say, is he coming to the party?"

"I don't know. I'll ask."

"Yeah. And tell him to bring some friends if they look anything like him."

Serena laughed and said bye to her friend. She walked back inside to find that Darien had put away all the food that Lita brought over.

"What's with all the food?" he asked.

"We're having a party here tomorrow night. A costume party. That Spiderman costume is gonna come in handy. That reminds me, you're gonna meet all the girls tomorrow. They're coming over early to help me set everything up."

"I'd love to meet your friends, Serena. I want to be a part of your life, and I want you to be a part of mine."

"Yes, but first we have to establish a life for you to live. Once we figure out how to keep you here on a more permanent basis, we'll talk. Right now, I need to call my mom."

The night went on, and they stayed up talking. Darien told her of all the things he wanted to see and do. She told him her dream of being a top food critic for four-star restaurants. She already had a job at the city's newspaper as a research assistant.

Serena yawned, and looked at the clock. It was now after midnight. "I have to get some sleep, I gotta get up early tomorrow morning to let the girls in. You might as well share the bed with me, seeing as how you've been doing that all these weeks."

They walked to her room. He stopped her, and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for today. If I never wake up again, I want to tell you how much I enjoyed being with you. It was amazing." He hugged her close, and kissed her hair.

She stood there a while with him, enjoying being this close to him and being encased in his arms. "Thank you," she answered. "I had fun too." She smiled. He let her go, and she disappeared into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she saw that he was standing and staring at the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he turned and looked at her, "it's just that I've never actually been under the covers before."

Serena laughed, "It's no big deal. C'mon." She climbed into bed and settled herself in. She felt the bed depress and the sheets shift as he moved. She reached over and turned out the lamp. "Goodnight, Darien."

"Goodnight, Serena."

All was quiet, and Serena was almost asleep when Darien spoke.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

"Would you mind if I...," he hesitated, "Would you mind if I held you?"

She smiled in her half sleep, and scooted closer to him. His warm arms came around her once more and pulled her closer, if possible, to his chest. The rising and falling of his chest was soothing. Serena woke up a little more and thought about how nice and comfortable this felt. She then drifted off to sleep.

He couldn't believe the wonderful day that he had had. He never expected to meet her face to face. Though her reaction to him this morning caught him off guard, he was infinitely glad that he made the mistake of being found out. Serena was everything that he thought her to be and more. He loved everything about her. The way she laughed, the way all her emotions showed on her face, her thoughts and feelings about life, and people, even the way she ate. He loved her so much. He had to figure out how to stay with her permanently. He pulled her closer as if to reassure himself that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. He couldn't wait until the morning when he'd get to see her luminous blue eyes open once more. Darien dozed off but woke up when he felt that familiar tingling in his arms and legs.

"Oh no," he whispered. "Serena!" He had to unentangle him arms from around her before she would be trapped. Darien knew he didn't have much time left, but he needed to get back in his blue and red bodysuit and fast. He winced as the stiffening increased, and he hurried over to where he left the suit. Dressing as quickly as he could, he wanted to wake Serena to tell her goodbye. Who knew when he'd wake up again. But his body was solidifying too rapidly. He kissed her cheek, and walked over to his corner and watched her until everything went dark.

Serena reached out to touch Darien and encountered emptiness. She raised her head up to see where he was and saw that he wasn't there. 'Is he in the bathroom?' That's when she saw him standing in the corner with his Spiderman bodysuit. She groaned, "It was a dream?" She jumped out of bed and ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist. "It was a nice dream, Darien." She looked into his eyes once more, thinking about the 'dream' and caressed his face. She reached up and kissed him, then turned and got ready for the day.

The girls arrived later that day and moved Serena's furniture around, and set up the lights. Amy and Raye paired off to hook up the speakers and other electronic things, Mina shuffled through the music, and Serena and Lita went to the kitchen.

"So is Darien coming?"

Serena swung around to stare at Lita in surprise. "What?"

"Serena, you've been out of it since yesterday. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine Lita, you just surprised me with that question."

"Why? Oh, never mind. So is he coming? More importantly, is he bringing any friends?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I mean, I don't know if he's coming."

Lita saw that Serena obviously had other things on her mind. Was something wrong? "Hey, seriously, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just still tired I guess. I'll be right back."

Serena ran out of the kitchen towards her bedroom.

"Hey Serena!" called Mina.

"Where did you put the new cds you bought? I can't find them."

"Um, hold on. I'll go get them."

She continued her trek to her room, closed the door, and went straight to Darien's still form. She sadly gazed at him as she fought the tears. She just couldn't hold them in.

"Darien," she sobbed. "It wasn't a dream. But I don't know how to wake you up again." All of the stories and fairytales that she's ever read and heard came to mind. Should she wish? Kiss him? Rub him like Aladdin's lamp? What? She tried everything she thought of, and stood back each time she did something different to watch for a reaction. Nothing happened.

What could she do? No other ideas were forthcoming, so she just stood there and mourned the loss of possibly the _greatest _love the world has even known.

"Serena!" called Mina, "have you found those cds yet?"

"I'm coming Mina." She grabbed her latest cds, and looked once more at Darien. "Don't worry Darien. I'll think of something." Walking out, she remembered that the girls needed to get dressed in here, so she pulled her dressing screen over to cover Darien and left.

"Well, that's it," said Raye, "Come on. Let's get ready before the guests arrive."

The four girls grabbed their stuff and ran to Serena's room.

Serena hung back, making sure everything was alright and that her apartment was still in fact, her apartment. While doing so, she reviewed everything that happened with Darien, and everything she did all those nights with him. Nothing special. She just painted him, talked to him, kissed him goodnight and went to bed. Kissed him goodnight... Maybe there was something in her kisses after all. But she had kissed him this morning too. So if that was the case, why didn't he wake up again? Maybe it only works in the wee hours of the morning or something.

Meanwhile, the girls were talking. "What's up with Serena?" asked Mina.

"I'm not sure, but she sure seemed distracted right after we got here. Do you think anything's wrong?" asked Amy.

"How can you tell?" said Raye, "That Meatball Head is always out of it."

"Give her a break Raye," said Lita, "she has a lot on her mind these days. Besides, it's probably just about that guy that was with her yesterday."

Everything became silent.

"_What_ guy?" screeched Mina. "How come I'm just hearing about this? How long have you known? I'm gonna march right out there and get some answers from blondie out there. SER--" A hand cut off her call.

"Shh!!" said Lita. "Chill Mina. Look, I don't know anything because she said she wanted to figure things out first. She made me promise that I wouldn't say anything, but it slipped. C'mon, don't say anything, please?" She looked pleadingly at all three girls. "Mina?" Lita took her hand away from her mouth. "Oh. Sorry."

"Well, alright. But I'm gonna ream her if she doesn't tell us soon.

"Don't worry. I already threatened her. I want to know too."

The conversation was dropped when Serena walked in. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," they replied, and went back to getting dressed.

Some of the guests arrived early, but everything was ready. Raye, in her Wonder Woman costume, was the most ready and started greeting guests as they filed in. She cranked up the music, and called over a guy from school to work the sound system.

Amy's costume looked like it was poured onto her. She definitely commanded attention in her tight, black leather bodysuit and her 4" heeled boots. Her blue eyes flashed out of the eyeholes of the costume. No one knew who was behind the mask, and so with added confidence, she picked certain guys she knew and smacked them with her whip. When she knew she had their full interest, she only quirked her bright red lips at them, and turned away to her next victim.

Lita walked out next in her vintage business suit. It was a black pinstripe and polka dot suit. She had her hair down and in a net like those movies from the 1940s. She even put on false eyelashes to make her eyes stand out more, and candy apple red lipstick. She carried a small notebook with the words, "Daily Planet" as a prop.

Mina, as Supergirl, stayed behind because she need to do some last minute touches on her makeup and to help Serena with her red wig. "I think my skirt shrunk. It didn't look like this when I tried it on." She stepped back. "Do you think it looks too short? Serena?"

"Hmm? Oh, no Mina. I think it looks fine."

"Oh, good." She through her stuff, "Serena, I can't find my lipstick. Can I borrow that Magic Kisses shade? I liked it, it looked natural."

"Oh sure. Wait, what did you call it?"

"Magic Kisses."

"Magic Kisses? Mina! I told you to get Kissable Magic! I never even heard of Magic Kisses. Oh well, I've been wearing it all along and never noticed the difference. It's in my purse."

"Thanks."

The other three girls filed in. "Hey, everyone's here. What's keeping you?" asked Lita.

"Yeah," said Raye, "and you should see all the guys crowding Amy."

"Well then they really won't stand a chance as soon as they see all five of us, right Serena?" asked Mina.

Serena grinned, "Right."

She just wasn't her usual bubbly self--and this was a party!

"We forgot to take Spiderman out there," said Amy.

"Oh yeah, Spidey!" exclaimed Mina. "Can we see his real face right quick Serena?"

"Uh, sure." She moved the screen out of the way, and heard the gasps of her friends.

"Oh, Serena! He's gorgeous!"

"He's hot."

"He's _is_ a Greek sculpture."

"He's Darien!"


	4. 4

See? This story isn't abandoned. Sorry I took to long! I'm SO sorry!! All standard disclaimers apply. Characters are based by Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4

Everyone looked at Lita.

"Who?" asked Mina.

"Ohhh, I get it," Lita continued, "Spidey here must be modeled after him. That's cool. They did a great job too, looks just like him."

"Wait a minute! Who is Darien?" Mina shouted.

"The guy that Serena likes." answered Lita.

"Is he the guy with the flowers?"

"When were you planning on telling us, Meatball Head?"

"Never mind that," Lita shouted, "You should've seen this guy. He was gorgeous! He looked like...well, like I said, this guy here." She turned back and looked at Spiderman.

"Is he the reason why you've been acting so strange, Serena?" asked Amy.

Serena, who had been quiet during this course, finally gave her attention to her friends. "Um, guys, I don't really think we have time to talk about this now. There's a party going on, you know. Do you mind going out there and make sure they're not tearing up my place, please. After all, you four _are _my co-hosts, and no one's out there hosting."

"She's right. Anyway, we need to bring Spiderman out too." said Amy.

"Hold on a minute with him, Amy," said Serena, "I need to make sure he's presentable. I _did_ partially undress him. Plus, I have to do my makeup right quick."

"You need any help, Serena?" asked Mina.

"No, thanks. I'll get one of guys to take Dar--Spidey out."

"If you say so. Well, hurry up and join us, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be out there soon."

The girls walked back out to the loud room.

Serena continued to look at Darien. She picked up his hood and found the opening. "I don't think I'll have much fun without you there, Darien. Too bad you're not awake. I just don't know what to do. I'm sorry." She put his hood on and secured its ends in his bodysuit.

Looking in the mirror, she adjusted her red wig a little more. She stepped back and looked at the finished product. She was Mary Jane. "What do you think Darien?" she asked, looking at her reflection, "am I good enough to be your girlfriend?" The question's double meaning became clear and her expression saddened. Shaking herself out of her funk, she continued to look herself over. "Lipstick. Where did Mina put my lipstick?" She found it among Mina's stuff. "Magic Kisses," she muttered. A light dawned. "Magic Kisses?...Magic Kisses! Darien!"

She remembered something that she had repeatedly overlooked. She always kissed Darien, and then washed off her makeup, including the lipstick. Magic Kisses indeed! She spread the lipstick on then ran over to Darien, almost colliding into him. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her lips onto his.

Nothing happened.

"It has to work," so she did it again, and stepped back to survey him. Still, nothing happened. "Well, third time's a charm, right? What have I got to lose?" She kissed him again, and held it. After a few moments, with still no response, tears started to fill her eyes. "I have everything to lose," she whispered. "Oh, Darien." She laid her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall.

The music from the party outside finally got through to her brain. She was thinking about who she'd ask to take Darien out into the crowd when steel bands encircled her torso.

She jumped a mile high and just managed to suppress a scream.

Spiderman was looking down at her.

"Darien?"

"Serena! Oh, beloved, I didn't know if I would get to see you again."

"_Darien_!" She gathered him closer. "I figured it out! I know how you came alive!"

"Really? Great! How?"

"It's the lipstick "Magic Kisses". I forgot that I had washed my face after I kissed you. The lipstick must do something to you. This is so wonderful. Mina! She picked it up for me, and it was the wrong one, but I used it anyway and look what happened! You're here! Bless her absent-mindedness. I LOVE Mina!"

"I love _you_."

"And I...I...I can't say it yet, Darien. I want to--I'm willing to give you chance, I _really _am. You have no idea how glad I to have you here with me. And now I know how to keep you here. So would you mind if we go slowly?"

"Anything, Serena. As long as I get to be with you," he leaned his hooded head down to nuzzle her red curls. "I told you before that I'd do anything to please you. We can go at whatever speed you want."

She shifted to look at his face, but his mask was obstructing her view. She smirked. "I _did _think that was a cool scene," she murmured.

He cocked his head, "What are you talking about?"

Carefully, she pulled his mask up just below his nose, and put her plan into action. Her heart started beating faster, possibly because she initiated it. Their kisses before were just a brush of lips, light like a butterfly's wings, but this...This. She heard him sigh and felt him caressing her back. The sensual massage was doing things to her senses. It felt so right to be in his arms. So natural.

Serena wrapped her arms around him and threaded her fingers through the hair that had escaped the mask at the nape of his neck. She felt a warm sensation at the pit of her stomach and she shivered from it.

Darien groaned at her movements, and pulled her tightly to him, causing her to gasp. At her gasp, the kiss went onto another level. It became deeper, passionate, exploring, delicious. A low moan escaped Serena, and she ran her hands up to take off the mask. Her wig had already fallen to the floor from Darien's further ministrations. "Sweet Serena," he whispered. He wanted to be closer to her. He needed to be closer to her. He maneuvered them over to the bed without breaking the kiss and bumped into its edge. Serena leaned forward and they fell onto its soft surface. She landed on top, and Darien pulled her so close that he achieved his goal--she was closer. Much closer. "Oh God, Serena," he murmured, flipping them over so that he was on top. He fingered her shirt, unfastened a few buttons and pushed his hand through the opening to caress the warm, soft skin he found there. He kissed her cheek, her chin, and her throat while his hand continued its trek further down.

She suddenly arched against his hands and body and she moaned. "_Darien_." They both took a sharp intake of breath as his hand found her breast and his mouth followed the trail it made. The fear of never being able to see her, or hold her again surfaced in his mind. His mouth found hers again, and the kiss became urgent and fierce. He was starved for her. What would he do without her?

"Serena?" called a voice from outside the door. "Are you coming? Everyone's asking for you." It was Mina.

The kiss gentled, and they sat up. When he finally lifted his head from hers, she leaned her head against his chest and listened to his racing heartbeat. "I think...," she swallowed, "I think that ought to have you set for a few days, at least." She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. She really wished she didn't have to go out to the party--she wanted to stay here with him. But, it _was_ her party. "We better get out there, before my friends come storming in like they're crazy."

"Must we?"

"I tend to prefer not getting interrupted, but if you're into that sorta thing...," she backed away and eyed him.

He laughed. "No, darling. I'm only into you." He sighed. "Alright, if we must go, let's go." He got up and pulled her with him.

"We need to fix our costumes. It looks like we've been...well, we _have _been, but we don't need to broadcast it." She put her wig back on and straightened her shirt. Applying more Magic Kisses lipstick, she turned and pecked him one last time, right before his mask totally covered his face. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Hand-in-hand, they walked out to the party.

* * *

"And that's what happened."

The party had ended an hour ago and the girls were cleaning up. The girls wanted to know all about this new guy that seemed to have entered their circle. They had pestered her all night. Serena finally gave in and was explaining all about Darien, with him adding his side every now and then. At the looks of shock, she continued, "I know, it's impossible, but it's true. And I owe it all to Mina." She walked over to her friend and hugged her. "Thanks Mina."

"Magic Kisses?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you believe it? It was right in front of me."

"Well, what will you two do now?" asked Amy. She had taken off her Catwoman's mask and her blue hair was flying in different directions. They were so used to her looking so presentable and together, it was hard talking to her without laughing.

"I think the first thing we'll do tomorrow is head down to the department store and buy a few more tubes, just in case. Right?" Serena turned to him.

He smiled and nodded, then brushed his lips against her temple.

"Well," started Raye, "I'm really happy for you Serena. You too, Darien. Your story is amazing. I hope the rest of us end up as happy."

"You will, Raye," Serena said, "all of you will."

"Hmm...," said Amy, "well, it's late. We need to get going."

"Yeah, let's leave the lovebirds alone," said Lita as she gathered her stuff. "Now we know why it took you so long to come out of your room."

Serena blushed and Darien laughed. He genuinely liked her friends.

"Yeah, Meatball Head, we were calling you for ten minutes before you finally answered." Raye looked Darien up and down. "You know, she's a little scatterbrained, see if you can sort that out for her. There's nothing more we can do. Believe me, we've tried.

"I like her the way she is. She's perfect." Darien looked at Serena tenderly.

"Right. Well, goodnight you two. Have fun tomorrow. Call us, Serena." Mina said.

The girls filed out. "Will do. Bye!"

She closed the door, and turned to her new boyfriend and smiled.

"So...," she said.

"So...," he said.

* * *

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Serena! What's up with your phone, girl? We've been trying to call you all day! We wanted to come over, but Amy threatened our lives if we did. She said you might've been busy. What do you think she meant by that? What would you be doing?"

"Mina?"

"Of course. Who else would it be? Are you making out with Darien again or something? Ohhh!! That's what Amy meant. Well, no wonder you're so distracted."

"Mina, is there a point to this call?"

"Yes! We're all at the mall. More specifically, we're at the department store where you bought your lipstick. We each wanted to get a tube or two, but they were sold out. I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically.

"Wow, and we don't even need it anymore. Darien's been here for almost a month and he hasn't needed a recharge or whatever. Why would do you need it, anyway?"

"There's a boutique nearby that's going out of business, and they have the most gorgeous mannequins they want to give away. We each have our eye on one. You should see the guy I have my eye on Serena. I'm certain that he's the man of my dreams. This guy has long, silky white hair; it's almost silver. He's tall, has athletic muscles and his eyes! Oh, Serena his eyes are an icy blue. He sent shivers down my spine. He looks like a Greek god too. All four of them do. We figured that our dream guys were taking too long to find us, so we're speeding the process up a bit. And besides, look at you, you're happy."

"I am," Serena responded. "I'm very happy. Yeah, hurry up and go grab your men and come on over."

"Really? Thanks! And thanks for telling us your secret of falling in love, Serena. You know, when I told you that, I didn't expect you to take it so literally. Gotta go. See ya!" She hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Mina. Darien, you'd never guess." She walked into his open arms.

"What now?" In the short time that he's been there, he had gotten used to Serena and her friends' antics.

"The girls found their dream guys."

"Really? I'm glad. Everyone deserves to be with someone. Even if you have to go about it a little differently than what's normal."

"Hmm," she agreed. She was just enjoying the luxury of being so close to him. "Mina described them like I described you when I first saw you."

He kissed her hair. "And how's that?"

"I said you were a Greek god. But I couldn't think of the myth that went along with you. It's not Ares, Cupid, or anything. It's on the tip of my tongue." She stepped back and studied him. "Something to do with night because of your dark looks."

"Hmm. Nighttime you say? How about, Endymion? Selene's love."

"ENDYMION!! That's it. Ohhh, you're so smart." She kissed him then, and he deepened it. Pulling back before it got too heated, she leaned on him. "You're really amazing, you know that?" she murmured into his chest. "Everything I could want in a guy." She leaned back and gazed deeply and meaningfully into his eyes. "And I love you."

Darien's eyes widened in shock. He had longed to hear those words from her lips. Serena laughed at his expression. She never looked more beautiful to him. "Serena! I love you too. And I'll love you forever." And he sealed his vow with another kiss.

The End

Are you still reading? Well, what did you think? Reviews would be appreciated. Would you believe that this was my first story? If you want a sequel for the other girls, I'll think about it. If you want to do one for the other girls & their guys, feel free. Just make sure to tell me. :)


End file.
